


Something Different

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie Fairytopia (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: Because I have a problem with shipping guys in the Barbie movies. And because I can.





	Something Different

Nalu had found the giant butterfly man exceedingly interesting when he had swooped in with Elina and Bibble, firebirds pursuing them. Maybe that was why he was so excited when Hue visited Mermaidia, this time alone. Or maybe it was because the large butterfly was nervous, and seemed to want to ask Nalu something in private. Whatever it was, he was sure it would be enthralling.

"Prince Nalu?" Hue starts hesitantly, glancing around for the dozenth time to see if they are truly alone. Nalu lazily flips his tail, watching as some water splashes up, nearly hitting Hue. The butterfly shifts away from the splash, but doesn't say anything about it.

"I apologize. I momentarily forgot you have wings. Somehow." He chuckles, causing Hue to smile just a tiny bit. He still appears to be considering his words carefully, though. Nalu frowns softly. "Hue, what is it? You look uncomfortable." The butterfly sighs.

"I was expecting this to either happen without a hitch, or for you to refuse to talk to me in private. Mostly the latter." Nalu glances up, searching Hue's face. His cheeks are red, and the prince vaguely remembers Elina telling him of how Hue changes color when he is sick. He immediately slips into the water, popping up a moment later next to the standing butterfly.

"Sit. You're sick." Hue groans softly, shaking his head.

"I'm not sick. I'm embarrassed and shy and very afraid." Nalu hoists himself back up onto the rock, staring at Hue curiously. Embarrassed? Shy? Afraid? Whatever for? His questioning must show on his face, because Hue is sitting now, close to Nalu despite his being wet. The butterfly places his face in his hands, letting out a groan. "I know you're a prince and I know I'm not a merman nor a mermaid nor am I even remotely what or who you should be with, but I believe I have a crush on you." Hue says in a rush, hoping the merman hasn't managed to pick any of the words up.

Nalu stares dumbfounded at the butterfly man. He picks through the words carefully, repeating them in his head slowly. Just as he understands them, Hue stands quickly, spreading his wings, about to fly off. "Wait! Hue, don't go. Please." He bites his bottom lip softly. He takes a deep breath. Time to come clean. "I feel the same way."

For what just happened, Hue seems to be a bit too mutual. Or maybe he's as shocked as Nalu is at his confession, and hides it better than the merprince. After a moment, Hue turns back around and tilts Nalu's head up, pressing their lips together for a quick moment in a chaste kiss. Nalu flushes, it being his first kiss. By the look on Hue's face when he pulls away, it is his first as well. "Hue?" Nalu asks softly, closing his eyes gently. Without giving the butterfly time to respond, he leans in and presses their lips together once again.

A solid five minutes of battling tongues later, they pull away from each other, breathless. Hue places his forehead on Nalu's, smiling brightly at him, panting lightly. "Well. That decides that, then." Hue breathes out, causing Nalu to chuckle. "Prince Nalu?" The merprince looks up at him, staring into his eyes questioningly, telling him to go ahead and speak. "I love you," the butterfly mumbles, cheeks ablaze.

Nalu beams at Hue's shyness. "I love you too, Hue. And please don't call me prince. I'm yours now. You can drop the formalities. Please." Hue nods at his request. Nalu beams and pecks his lips quickly, before slipping out from under him, into the water. A moment later, he pops back up with seaweed in his hand. "I think we should take this away from prying eyes, to my bedroom. Eat up." Hue has never been so happy to eat seaweed in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> There we are! I just had to do this because they are so cute together. I love it so much.
> 
> If I even get a single request to continue this, I will! With the very awkward bedroom scene as the two try to figure out how in the hell sex between the two will work.


End file.
